Movie Ideas Wiki:Rules
This is the policy for . These show definitions for violations of our rules, and how rules are enforced here. Please read these rules and follow them these to ensure that the wiki is a great place, and so we don't have to worry about violations. Thank you. Vandalism *Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. This includes, but is not limited to: spam, nonsense edits, removal of good quality content, and the unnecessary blanking of pages. *However, always assume good faith. A user may not know that what they are doing is wrong, and while this is mostly true for anonymous users and new accounts, assume that all contributors are making well-intended contibutions. Instead of blocking a user right away, they will be given a warning by an administrator. *If a user ignores the warning and continues to harm the community, the user may be blocked for as long as the administration feels is necessary. A reasonable time frame would be from one week to three months, although the administration can discuss what they find fit. :*A user, however, may be blocked indefinitely without warning for major vandalism infractions. This includes, but is not limited to: excessive or extremely offensive vandalism on first edits, vandalism that violates FANDOM's Terms of Use, and if the contributor has proven to have no purpose to edit on the community other than to destroy the proper functioning of the site. Spamming *Abusing communication tools, also known as spam, is forbidden. This includes, but is not limited to: abusing capital letters, spamming line breaks in comments or thread replies, inserting gibberish/nonsensical words into articles, blank messages, and overusing links or images. *If a user spams, they will be given a warning, which will be followed by a 1 day block the second time. If a user abuses comments or replies, they will be given a warning by an administrator. After two warnings, which will be followed by a block of any time length at the discretion of any administrator. *A viable amount of capital letters per message would be about ten. It is fine if this is exceeded as long as it doesn't drastically break the barrier. Badge Farming *Badge farming is when a user spams minor or unimportant edits on articles with the intent of earning badges. This is forbidden, as badges are to reward users to make constructive and productive contibutions. *If a user seems to be making a large amount of minor edits, then the user will receive a warning. This is to assume good faith. A user may not know that what they are doing is wrong, or perhaps they are not doing this to earn badges. *If a user ignores the message given by an administrator, then another warning will be given. If the user still continues, then a short block may be set to put an end the editing. Personal Attacks/Rude Comments *Personally attacking other users or harassing them based on race, sexuality, religion, disability, or any other offensive subject is strictly prohibited and will not be tolerated. *Any form of racial or homophobic harassment will result in an immediate block of at least one month and a report to FANDOM staff. :*In addition, do not use racial or homophobic slurs. This will result in the above penalties. *If you have any criticism about a user or article, keep in constructive. Do not attack other users. Simply just calmly state your opinion. *It is also forbidden to gossip about anyone. While it is okay to talk to others about another user (including, but not limited to: discussing a rollback demotion with other administrators, discussing a user's behavior, and discussing proposals), it must not include any attacks. *If users are found attacking other users behind their backs, then the user shall be warned. If continued, a block of any length may be given at the discretion of an administrator. *If a user is clearly joking about the attack and it doesn't go too far, then they may be excused from any consequences. Multiple Accounts Users are allowed to have more than one account as long as it's for testing, a bot account, a backup account, or a joke account that won't harm the wiki. However, if another account is used to disrupt the wiki (such as spam and vandalism) or to evade a chat ban or block, that is not permitted. The other account may be given an infinite block while the main account may be given a one month block. Discussion policy Discussion creation #If a user would like to propose a rule change, add/remove a major feature, promote a user to discussion moderator, content moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat, or demote a user from a discussion moderator, content moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat, one must create a blog post proposing to do so. #In a discussion blog, a user must clearly state what they would like to change. Voting 1. To decide on whether the discussion should be implemented, users must use the Support, Neutral, or Oppose options. :*Blogs can be exempt from this voting process if said otherwise in the proposal. 2. All users are allowed to vote on the proposal, no matter their edit count, no matter how long they've been on the wiki, no matter if the proposal revolves around them, and no matter if they were declared inactive before the proposal. They are still members of the community, and their vote counts as much as anyone else's. :*The only exception to this rule is if the user is a sockpuppet of another user that is just being used to rig the vote. ::*In suspicious cases of this, an administrator is allowed to bring this up with FANDOM staff using to ask for an IP check. 3. Neutrals do not count during the process. For example, if three users support a proposal and one doesn't, then the vote will be 3/3 instead of 3/4. Length of proposal #Proposals shall be opened for no shorter than three days. This is so all members of the community can cast their opinion. #The proposer of the blog may extend the voting time if they want. Closing #After three days, any administrator may review the votes in the discussion, and close the proposal. #If the proposal has a support percentage of 51% or over, the proposal may be closed as successful. Again, please note that neutrals don't count. #To close a blog post, edit the blog. Add the template to the top of it, and add the date it was closed and the outcome of it. For example, if a proposal was closed on August 23, 2018, and received 60%, it would be formatted like this: . Then, disable commenting on it so users can't vote on it after it's closed. To do this, go to the side of the blog in editing and untick the commenting box. Then, publish the page. #The proposer of the discussion may withdraw the blog post before the three-day mark if they don't want to continue it. Demotion policy If a user feels like a discussion moderator, content moderator, administrator, or bureaucrat is not doing well in their position, they may request to demote them by . If the blog has 51% or more after three days, then the user may be demoted. Keep in mind that the same voting policies apply here. Chat moderators and rollbacks do not need a demotion discussion. To demote a chat moderator and rollbacks, a majority vote from all administrators is needed. Movie creation If an article for a movie is created, it either has to just be an announcement, or it has to be written. If a movie has a plot, but it's abandoned after two (2) months, then the creator will be message via message wall. This message will be sent by an administrator, asking if the user is still interested in writing the movie. If the user ignores the warning and it is not responded to after two (2) weeks, then the movie will be deleted. If a user answers yes, then the plot should have at least one minor update to show that the user is still dedicated to creating the idea. If a movie is tagged with the or the templates, then it may be excused from this rule. Chat Click here for a list of chat rules. Category:Important pages Category:Policy